Aidan Hartfield
Aidan Francis Hartfield ( WIP ) Appearance & Attire ( WIP ) Personality & Alignments (WIP) History It was always noisy in there, hearing the crying of children of all ages within those walls inside of the orphanage. Laughing, screams, tantrums, crocodile tears and real tears. It never seemed to end, and the Gilnean children always seemed to remain there with Orphan Matron Nightingale, potential parents afraid of that affliction most Gilnean's ended up with, although, what they didn't seem to realise was how the affliction actually spread, and that not every Gilnean had it, just like a young golden haired child named Aidan didn't. With brilliant blue eyes, he hadn't looked at the world with wonder like the others, because like most Gilnean's, his eyes had witnessed horrors and violence, but while some managed to move forward and leave their past behind, Aidan hadn't. If he hadn't kept quiet, he raged and seethed from a temper tantrum, never doing what he was told and always acting out. Due to his colouring, his golden hair and his brilliant blue eyes, he'd been a popular choice for a lot of potential families looking to adopt children from Matron Nightingale, but his attitude deterred them more than the fact that he was Gilnean, that he might've carried the curse, or perhaps he was the way he was because he was hiding his curse, although that wasn't true. Aidan was curse free, but his anger boiled inside of him, it making him feel like his head was going to explode half off the time. He missed his parents, and his big sister. He missed everything about his home, and Stormwind was big, scary and bright all the time with Paladin's wandering in and out, in their heavy armour looking like the sun was embracing them completely, shining golden just like his hair colour. He was bright, and learned fast, but he intentionally didn't want to learn, didn't want to be educated and secluded himself away from the Matron and the other children because he was a loner, and always enjoyed his own company. The other kids never seemed to understand him anyways. 'Introduction to a life of crime' A week after his fourteenth birthday, Aidan left the orphanage on his own accord during the night, and never returned. Living on the streets had been hard, a lot harder then he first thought it'd be. His mind continued to go back and forth between going back to the Matron, or living on the streets, but due to his stubborn nature, he of course remained a street rat, thieving things and asking for coin from whatever noble or warrior would pass, holding up a cup towards them and nodding to whoever dropped a coin once it clinked in the bottom of the cup against the other silvers and coppers he had had in there, but occasionally? Occasionally a Knight or a Noble would drop a single golden coin for him, and that would be a good week for him. His golden hair was dull and dirty, and all offers to help were turned down by him, but after a while? He learned how to pickpocket, how to steal things of worth and where to fence him which provided him with a roof over his head, even if it wasn't the best roof. On a clear night from his bedroll on the stone floor, he could see the stars in the sky through the holes and cracks in the ceiling of the room he rented, watching them twinkle and shift across the sky slowly as the hours rolled by, the smell of hay, dust and cobwebs filling his nostrils and the sounds of his stomach rumbling from another missed meal, but he didn't mind. He was alive, but he was alone. Sixteen years old, and two years fresh out of that orphanage where he felt more dead then he did alive, regardless of how desensitized he was from a traumatic start to life. Closing his eyes sometimes, he could still count the stars in his mind, and those constellations that the Druids and Shaman's spoke of, how apparently they represented Dragon Aspects that passed on and were raised by the Elven Goddess Elune, or that the Titan's placed jewels in the sky to make it more beautiful, or perhaps the legends of how one of the Goddesses cried over her lover that passed away and every star was a glistening tear. Always, Aidan had loved stories, and the stars and sky always intrigued him as the moon did. Over time, he became a scrappy, street kid, a fighter and someone who never gave up easily, often getting into fights because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, because he couldn't keep his opinions to himself and didn't know how to, and because he was far too lippy for his own good, it finishing off with him leaving with a bloody lip, or a black eye. He learned to harden, and take 'no shit' from anyone, letting no one boss him around regardless of their age, or their social standing, although the only 'people' he'd find himself continuously wary of were afflicted Gilnean's, 'Worgens', as they were called because he didn't trust them due to feral Worgen's annihilating his family, wiping them out completely, so intentionally, Aidan steers clear of them, even up until this very day, not trusting them so close to him and it usually ending up with the boy in a fit of rage or anger as though the affliction had taken over his heart and replaced it with such hatred. 'Joining the Melrony Crime Family' ( WIP ) Current life ( WIP ) Category:Human Category:Melrony Crime Family Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwindian